


Jim Kirk in Footie Pajamas

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Little!Jim [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is stressed by the demands of the command track at the academy and Bones convinces him to try out age play as a form of stress-relief. Bones takes care of his captain-in-training so that Jim can relax and not have to worry about taking care of everyone else for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Kirk in Footie Pajamas

Jim is overworked; Leonard can tell. The kid always has too many things to do and spends his time looking after everybody else. He can’t keep on like this; he’s going to wear himself out. The kid needs a chance to relax and let somebody else do the looking after for a while. Leonard isn’t sure Jim ever had somebody to look out for him. Jim never really had a chance to be a kid.

And that gives Leonard an idea. So, he goes to do a little research and get a few things prepared before he approaches Jim.

Leonard spends the rest of the day in the library to make sure Jim doesn’t find out what he’s planning. By the next evening everything is in place.

***

“Hey kid,” Leonard said, “I got somethin’ I wanna talk to you about.”

“Yeah, Bones?”

“I’ve noticed you’ve been worn out lately, Jim. You need to relax a bit and not worry about having to always be in control, and you don’t seem to be doin’ that, kid.”

“What do you expect me to do, Bones? I’ve just been busy recently. I’m fine.” But a yawn betrayed his exhaustion.

“I wanna try somethin’, Jim. Just hear me out, okay?”

“Sure, Bones. Whatever.”

“You familiar with age play, kid?”

“Yeah… Not really one of my kinks, but I’ve heard of it. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well, not all age play is sexual. Sometimes people do it as a way of relaxing, reliving or reimagining their childhood. I think you should try it out. Let somebody else take care of you, forget all your worries and just be a kid. I’m not gonna force you, but I really think it might be good for you, and I’ve already got some of the basics.”

“Uh, I’m not really sure about this. How does it even work? It’s not like I can actually turn back into a little kid anyways.”

“Well. A lot of it is just imagination and trying to get in the right mindset. You may want to start by picking an age and trying to remember what it felt like to be that old. Also, the setting and atmosphere helps. Things like footie pajamas, toys, and cartoons can help get you in the right frame of mind. It’s odd at first, but it gets easier with practice.”

“Let’s say I decide to try this out—and I’m not saying I will—how do I know what age to be? It’s not like I really had a very typical childhood anyways.”

“You just experiment, Jim. Try things out till something works. And if it doesn’t work or you just don’t like it then you don’t have to do it again.”

“Okay, Bones. I always say I’ll do anything once, right? I’ll try it, but nobody else is allowed to see this, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks for hearing me out, kid. You wanna try tonight? It’s the weekend after all. We got the next two days all to ourselves to experiment. And at the end of the weekend, we can reevaluate.”

“You had this all planned out, didn’t you?” Jim says, then more hesitant, “Sure, tonight is fine.”

Bones retrieves all the supplies he had collected over the last couple days, and lays them out.

“You got any idea what age you wanna try for, kid?”

“I don’t really know…”

“What’s your favorite childhood memory? That’s usually a good place to start.”

“I guess I remember being really happy when we would go visit my grandparents on Christmas. But that stopped when I was about four, and I don’t remember a lot about it.”

“That’s fine. We can try somewhere around three or four. You don’t need to remember any specifics, just the feeling. And before we go any further, we need to work out a safe word. We may not be having sex, but I still don’t want to force you into doing anything you don’t want to do. You can just say ‘no’ if you like, but I thought you might wanna leave yourself an opportunity to be a bit of a bratty kid.”

“I trust you, Bones. But if it makes you happy, ‘argyle’ can be my safe word. I don’t foresee using that in conversation any time soon.”

“Thank you, Jim. Since we’ve already had dinner, how about we start with a bath and get you into pajamas to get you in the mood.”

***

“This feels weird, Bones,” Jim says as he climbs in the tub.

“Just relax, kid. Let me take care of you.”

Jim leans back in the hot water. The tub is only filled about half-way, but steam is rising and Jim gets comfortable pretty quickly.

Leonard fills a cup with water to wet Jim’s hair, carefully pouring it over his head as he would with a child. He is just as careful lathering and rinsing the shampoo. Then Leonard uses a washcloth to scrub the rest of Jim’s body, cleaning meticulously.

Jim clearly finds the situation odd, but he doesn’t comment again. When the bath is done, he lets Leonard pull him to his feet and guide him out of the tub where he towels Jim dry.

“Okay, so you got a choice now, kid,” Leonard says as he pulls out the pajamas he has for Jim. “I’ve got some diapers, if you want them. You don’t have to use them, but a 3 or 4 year old would probably still sleep with them on. Otherwise, you can just wear some briefs under your pajamas.”

“Umm…” Jim says shyly, almost whispering, “Can I have the diaper?”

“Of course, kid.” Leonard grins just a little because he knows that Jim is starting to relax.

When Jim is dressed—and now shifting a little, adapting to the diaper—Leonard takes his hand and leads him into their sitting room. He gets Jim settled on the couch and has the computer play some old cartoons. Then he fills a sippy-cup with apple juice and joins Jim on the couch, bringing his own cup of apple juice as well (yes, real apple juice; Leonard does drink things besides bourbon on occasion).

After the cartoon ends, Leonard asks, “Jim, you wanna play a game or watch another cartoon?”

“Cartoon. Wanna stay here with you, Bonesy.” Jim replies. Even his voice is beginning to sound more childlike.

And so they stay on the sofa watching cartoons for another hour before Leonard deems it to be bedtime. Jim is actually beginning to yawn even though it is far earlier than he normally goes to sleep. Leonard carries Jim this time, first to the bathroom where they both go through their nighttime routine, then to his bed. Leonard puts Jim in his own bed and tucks him in, presenting him with a teddy bear.

“You know, kid, this teddy bear was mine when I was little. I had my mom send it my way cause I know you never had one. His name is Butterscotch. I can get you a new one if you prefer, but he’s yours if you want him.”

“No, Bones, he’s perfect,” Jim said quietly, eyes wet.

Leonard ran his hand through Jim’s hair, ruffling it briefly then said good night and walked the two yards from Jim’s bed to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever get the inspiration I may write a morning after fic. But for now, this one is complete as is.
> 
> EDIT: I did write a morning after fic. This is now a series. Enjoy!


End file.
